Cursed
by LostAngel217
Summary: Having two months to find true love isn't so hard, but it is when you're a cursed feline. Finding a boy to love you for who you are is difficult and Chelsea doesn't have it easy when she decides to chase after the cold, collected Kai after he feeds her one day. Is Kai the one she's been looking for? The one who might be able to break this curse and return Chelsea to her human self?


**Okay, I wanted to try my luck with a different element of story. Please give a look and review. If it doesn't work out, well I can always fix it and hope that it comes out better. But then again, this is only the first chapter. Please check out my other stories and give them a test drive. Thank you guys! **

* * *

I was digging in the dumpster, looking for scraps of food. After two weeks I've grown accustomed to do this. I think if any of my friends knew what I was up to, I'd be the laughing stalk of my school. But, since none of them are here, I have nothing to worry about. _Bingo_ I think to myself. Lunch and dinner is served. I yank this pizza slice out of the green dumpster and look at the contents. Pepperoni pizza, with a hint of anchovies as toppings.

After eating I went towards this broken mirror on the side and started cleaning myself off. Every now and then I gazed at myself. My messy, long, orange fur all crumbled together. I went back to cleaning myself, and once again I looked in the mirror. I tried to mess with my ears; flicking them back and forth, side to side. My tail moves around as I continue my grooming routine. And once I finish, I try to admire myself, but I can't. I'm no beauty, the only thing that is beauty is my ocean blue eyes. Which, for a cat is anything but normal, but for me it is normal.

I never imagined, that in my entire life I would be cursed as a cat. It's if one thing I learned, don't mess with a chick that looks, and dresses creepy and likes to hang out at clubs. She'll put a curse on you, like the one I'm at now. My folks think I'm at summer camp for the two months we're off for summer. Then again, I highly doubt they would even notice I'm gone, since they're never home to start with.

My father works for a huge major company, and my lovely mother is a fashion designer, so she travels a lot out of the country and state. My father normal goes on business trips, making corporation deals to expand the company.

"You only have two months to get rid of that nasty curse I put on you." I freeze, and my hairs stand up on my body. "If you can find somebody who can love you for you, you'll change back. But, if you can't…you'll stay the way you are forever." Miranda stared at me. "Learn to love those on the inside, not the outside. Because he can love you for you, but you have to learn to accept yourself and others as you and they come."

_Yes, because finding a guy who's into cats is so easy!_

She's one of those gothic, emo chicks I guess. Her black eyeliner, her colored hair with her creepy attire is very fashionable. "Not everything is looks. You can't buy love with money. Life isn't easy, and you'll see that eventually. Everybody has a heart, including the queen bee herself."

I watched as Miranda gave a little chuckle and vanished into the alley I lived in. I glared at her, hating what she did to me and noting to myself that she will be hearing from my lawyer.

I walked out of the alley and made my way down town avoiding the stomping feet of people. I couldn't imagine finding a guy who would kill his time taking care of a cat. I've tried so many people, and each one I meet throws things at me, or dumps water on me. I never realized how cruel was the world was and I've only been a cat for a week.

Putting my nose in the air I smelled something. And it smelled good. It was fish, it was faint but I could follow the scent. My nose led me to an abandoned building. I squeezed my way through an opening and found that I wasn't the only feline here.

_That smells so good! Sardines are my favorite. _I walked up to where the fish was and slowly admired it. I froze when I heard a growl. I should have realized that it wasn't going to be this easy. Other cats never liked me. I think because I didn't smell like them. I was different, and they knew it...even I knew it. We have senses like that. She swiped at my face and I back away.

_I didn't want the stinking fish any way…_

I turned around ready to leave when a pair of legs blocked my way. I hissed at the surprise and backed up a bit. I followed the legs up to see who they belonged too. _It's a boy. _He dropped two sardines in front of me. I didn't take them right away, afraid that he would change his mind. _Is the one who's feeding these cats in here? Who is he?_ I got the sense that he was alright. I bit a sardine and devoured it in minutes.

"What a strange cat. I've never seen eyes like yours." Whoever he was, he knelt down to the floor. I didn't pay attention to him as I was fixed on finishing my second helping. "You were hungry. I would give you more, but I have no more. And besides, I have to get going already." He got up and made his way out the building.

_I only have two months. I might as well give it a shot. If he acts any differently while I follow him, I'll just leave and try again with another one._

I made my way into the pitch of evening. _I know I've seen him before. I've heard his voice before, but from where?_ I tried to stay as far away from his as possible. He had two toned hair colors that were defiantly not normal. I assumed he colored his hair to make it look like that. He was a bluenette. He walked in a steady pace, as if he was in no hurry at all to get where he needed to be. I tried to define him from behind, but it was no use, I just couldn't remember. I would have to see him up close to tell.

We reached our destination. He went through a gate and I followed. "Listen cat, you can't follow me." I froze in my spot. He turned to face me, and that's where I got a better view of him. He was simple. He was well toned from his arms. And his face, his expression was that of nothing. He was so cold, but yet, his eyes gave off a kindness I've never seen in someone.

"Meow."

"Real cute cat, but your walk ends here. I don't keep animals."

_So, maybe I was wrong about him. He doesn't seem different from the others that threw me aside. I knew it was too good to be true. _I sat down on the walk way as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued his way back to his home. He had a lovely two story house with flower trimming going around. Nice brick house that seemed like a home. But as much as I wanted to leave, I didn't want to.

_I know I've seen him before, but from where? _I lay on the floor and started thinking. Then it hit me, I knew him from school! He was Kai, going to be a senior this coming school year. He always hung out with that annoying boy Tyson and the rest of his group. He was rich, but never acted like it. He never hung out with me or my group when we were in school. But every girl wanted him. He was very good looking, but never my type. And if we ever did date, it would be a status thing. The rich date the rich, and the poor date the poor.

I felt a droplet hit my nose. _Oh, don't tell me it's going to rain! This is just great, where am I going to take shelter?_ I gazed at the house as the rain hit me hard. I zoomed toward the house and coward against the door, hoping to avoid rain. I started to lick my fur, trying to soak up the water; I was freezing my coat off. I looked up at the sky as the moon attempted to peak out from behind the storm clouds.

The door opened and I gazed up at Kai. He had a no expression. "You're in luck cat, my folks are gone for the summer." He hesitated at first with me, but I blinked a few times to tell him it was okay. He picked me up gently and I relaxed. He closed the door behind us and I got a good glimpse of the room. It was a simple long hall way, and then I could see the huge kitchen. . To my right of that, was another room, as we entered that room I could see that it was living room with a two huge sofas on what looks like an antique rug.

_Wow, what a fancy place he lives in. I didn't think he was this rich. But he never shows it. _

"Home sweet home I guess." We passed the living room and the dining room as we made our way up stairs. He still held me in his arms and I could get the scent of him. It was like that spring scent. He smelled very good. He opened a door I suspected was his room. He placed me down on the floor. "I would put you on my bed, but you don't have cleanliness written all over you."

_How rude! I may not look clean, but I am clean! I may have a scruffy side, but hygiene was my number one priority. _I gave him an annoyed look and watched as he stared at me. He rubbed my back. _Now that feels good. Is this how cats feel when people pet them?_ It felt like a massage, relaxing, soothing.

"If you had some better hygiene I would consider having you sleep on the bed."

_So, he wants hygiene? I can give him that._ I look around I notice his bathroom. I walk away from Kai and make my way towards the bathroom. I jump onto his sink and rub my back on his faucet meowing at him.

Kai gave me the most questioning look. "You understood what I meant by you cleaning up?" I gave him a slight nod that I knew he saw. "You're a strange one." He switched on the faucet and he rinsed me down.

_Now that's the good stuff. It felt like forever since I've had a decent shower. _He rubs my back getting every section of my fur. And it felt good on me. Once I was done he dried me off and I licked off the remaining wet area on my body. _Bet you've never met a cat who loves water._

I jumped on his bed and made myself comfortable at the foot of it. _Oh, such a soft a bed! How I miss my bed_. _I miss being home with my parents. The comfort of my room and house. _Kai laid against his wooden dash board on his bed as he pulled out a book. _Catcher in the Rye, I didn't know he liked to read. I always thought he was too good for all that. _I laid my head down on the bed and started to think.

I wasn't always like this. When I was human I was loved by all. I was the queen bee. Everyone wanted to be my friend, everyone wanted to be like me. I had my own clique of friends who I was always with. I was the girl every guy wanted to date. I wasn't into sports, but I was well known around the school. I was tall, skinny, beautiful. My hair was an abnormal color; golden orange. But everyone loved it. I didn't have a boyfriend because I didn't want one. Everyone assumed I wasn't a virgin, but I was. As cliché as it may come by, I wanted to save myself for the right one. And I was smart. I wasn't like valedictorian or anything, but I was in the top 10 of my class.

But I guess you could say I was like of those girls in every high school movies. I was a bitch, rich, prissy and very mean. It wasn't something I was always proud of, but that's how I was. That's what I was known for. I wasn't into sports, I didn't do drugs, but I did like to party a lot. When my parents weren't home, I would throw a party. And when I felt like it, I would throw another party the day after. Yup, that was my life style, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The night I was transformed into this feline, I had gone to a club. It was just me. I wanted to have some fun before I went off to summer camp to do my community hours and just to volunteer. I wasn't all bad, I had a heart. When I was dancing, I had spotted Miranda sitting at the bar, just staring at me. I glared at her. On the last day of school, she had written WHORE all over my locker. I knew it was her, because she was watching, smirking as I demanded who wrote it. I told her she would pay as she turned her back on me and walked off. I walked up toward her at the bar and glared at her. I asked what she as smiling at, and her respond, "You."

How bad I just wanted to punch her. "You're just jealous of me. You want what I have. But you know what, you'll never be me."

"I don't want to be you. I'm very content with you I am. I don't need the luxuries that you have. Because unlike you, I have real friends and a real life, and I wouldn't change that. But you my dear, you have so much to learn about yourself. Not all the money in the world can buy happiness." I was just about to punch her when I felt funny, like I was about to pass out, because everything around me was spinning. I know I fell back as I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the alley. I saw Miranda staring at me, she was kneeling, smiling. "You poor thing, maybe you'll realize not everything revolves around you. I've placed a curse on you. You have two months to find a guy who can love you for you, and what you are. At the same time, you must accept who you really are on the inside, not just the outside." I was about to protest, when Miranda put a mirror in front of me. "Have fun cat."

And that's how it happened. That's how I become an ugly feline. She was just trying to teach me a lesson. It's a lesson learned alright. I stared at Kai for what seemed like days; only an hour had passed since he started reading his book. "We have to find you a name."

_I have a name, it's Chelsea. Now if you can only guess it. _

"How about Sophie, that goes with you." I stuck my nose in the air. "Guess you don't like that name. What about Lucy do you like that name?" I kept my nose in the air. He kept going on and on with names, that were so unsuitable for me. Was he even trying?

_I've never met anyone who is annoying as much as he is now. _"My name is Chelsea! Okay, Chelsea!" I wrapped my tail around my mouth. _Did I just talk to him? Oh, no. Was I supposed to talk to him?_

I watched as Kai gave me the most frightening stare. "Did you just talk? A cat, she just spoke to me. A cat just talked to me." He put a hand to his head and got off the bed. "I'm going crazy. I just need some Tylenol and I'll be better." Kai got off the bed and walked out of his room. I followed right behind going down the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen to open the medicine cabinet.

_If he's crazy, I must be crazy too! I know I talked to him, I heard myself speak to him. _"You're not crazy! I did talk to you…"

Kai put his hand on the counter. I can tell he's trying to think of a rational explanation for all of this. He's not crazy, I did talk to him, and I wanted to tell him that, just explain to him that both of us aren't crazy. "You talked to me again." He looked at me. "How do I know that I'm not crazy? How do I know you're not just a figment of my imagination playing a joke on me?"

"Because it freaked me out just as much as it did you. I didn't know I could talk to people. I thought I couldn't, but I guess I proved myself wrong."

Kai walked toward me and picked me up. But this time around, it wasn't gentle. It was hard and rough and I didn't like it one bit. "I'm kicking you out."

"Wait, you can't do that! I thought I could stay with you!"

"That was before you could talk to me."

I couldn't figure out why he was being so cold toward me all of a sudden. "So you're just going to throw me out in the pouring, cold rain just like that?" And he did. He threw me out and shut the door right behind me. "What an ass."

I decided not to leave his house. I wasn't planning on leaving out in the rain. I kept pawing at the door shouting at Kai to let me in. But he was ignoring me, or asleep. Most likely he was ignoring me, because I could hear music blasting from him room upstairs. The Kai had met earlier, who was feeding me and the other homeless cats, that's a side of him I didn't know about. I never thought he was like that. When I saw him at school, he was always with his friends, just sitting around the round table eating and keeping to himself. I know a lot of people didn't like him because he would make snazzy comments to the teacher and faculty. He was even caught smoking on public grounds and only got off with a warning. But I guess I should have expected this. That kind Kai was only a onetime thing.

Again, I tried my luck with the door when I heard the music die down. "Are you honestly going to let a cat stay out here in the pouring rain? I could get sick. At least let me stay for the night." I waited when I heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. I shook off some water and sat waiting at the door.

I was stared down by two piercing violet orbs. "Get in."

* * *

**Alright, so I'm done with the first chapter. How was it? Please review or send a PM. I'm still working on my other stories, I have major writers block with two of them. I keep deleting the chapter to write a better one. So yeah. Working progress. So, I'll have another chapter up and running after this. And again, sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise. **


End file.
